


Once Upon A Dream

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford tries out a spell that reveals one their soulmate. Disgusting Billford fluff.





	Once Upon A Dream

The local folklore of Gravity Falls either hasn’t been well documented or the documents are unavailable, so Ford is sure to treasure every book he can find about the subject. One of the books he finds is a spell book, which would be a jackpot in any other situation, but to his disappointment the book focuses almost exclusively on the matters of love.

_Discovering whether he or she likes you. Finding your soulmate. Ensuring marital happiness._

But, Ford is curious. Maybe the area has always suffered from low population, meaning that love spells have been deemed practical, hence why they’re so common. Ford finds himself leafing through the soulmate section specifically, wondering whether a soulmate is defined exclusively as a romantic partner or a soulmate can be anything. Could Ford’s soulmate be Nicola Tesla?

Ford tries his best not to be sentimental, but in the end he can’t help himself: he has to try one out himself.

*

He goes with a spell that is easy to execute, reasoning that if it doesn’t work out, then he won’t have wasted too much time on it.

_Pick eight flowers from eight meadows._

Ford has been in Gravity Falls long enough to be familiar with the geographical layout of the area, but he still isn’t an expert on meadows. It takes him a few days to find eight different ones, and it’s only then when he does his flower pickings. The spell doesn’t specify whether the flowers need to be fresh or not, but Ford is certain that fresh won’t hurt.

_Tie the flowers to a bundle and put the bundle underneath your pillow._

Ford writes down the names of the flowers he has picked so he can look into the symbolism and meanings behind them later, in case he experiences something interesting. The combined scent of the flowers is quite strong when he goes to bed that night, but not unpleasant; it would make a nice perfume. He wonders about magical uses of fragrances as he drifts off.

_You will see your true love in your dreams._

*

Predictably, Ford finds himself in a meadow.

It’s disappointing, but not really unexpected. The meadow itself is unfamiliar, with its sharp angles and the birch trees that frame it from all over; it’s filled with the flowers that Ford has picked and the scent is overwhelming now, making his head hurt. He probably needs to wake up, toss the bundle away so he can have a proper good night’s sleep-

“Well, this is one way to summon me!”

The sharp, shrill voice seems to be coming from all directions, echoing endlessly in Ford’s ears as he almost jumps out of his skin. He goes tense, looking around the meadow. “Hello?”

“Hello yourself!” A large shadow seems to swallow the entire meadow, which makes Ford realize for the first time that the angles of the meadow make a triangle. He looks up, brows bouncing up in surprise when he sees that the massive shadow is coming from a tiny, golden triangle that is wearing a top hat and a bow tie, waving its small hand to him in greeting.

Did- did the spell work?

“It sure did!” The shadow disappears as the triangle teleports right in front of Ford, floating close to his face until he’s an inch away from Ford’s nose. Ford finds himself staring into the triangle’s single, large eye, unable to look away. “Like what you see?”

“I-” Ford has to take a step backwards, feeling hot in the face, but soon he finds himself leaning towards the creature again, taking in its small form and its flickering, golden glow, the friendly eye that keeps watching him. He finds himself lifting his hand, reaching out for the creature but stopping before he can touch it. “Are you really my soulmate?”

“Like you don’t even know, baby.” The creature lifts its own hand and presses it to the middle of Ford’s palm; it’s soft and warm, pulsing with energy. “Now, let’s get to know each other, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> The spell Ford uses is an old Midsummer spell from Finland.


End file.
